This invention relates to fluid samplers, and more particularly to an improved sampler of the type which is adapted to be connected in pressurized process lines selectively to collect a predetermined volume of fluid from the line for sampling purposes.
There are a great many areas in which it is necessary periodically to sample a flowing fluid. Typically such fluids flow in lines which are either open to the atmosphere, or are part of a closed system which is under pressure. This invention is concerned with periodically selecting samples from a closed system of the type in which fluid flows under pressure through a pipe, or the like.
Known sampling devices of the type described include a system in which a plunger reciprocates transversely of a line in which a fluid under pressure is flowing. In so doing the sampler selects a sample from the flowing fluid and delivers it to a predetermined destination for testing purposes, or the like. These known systems have the disadvantage that they generally require both electrical and pneumatic controls for operating the sampling device, thus making the cost of the system prohibitive for many applications. These features also increase the chance of product failure resulting from either electrical or pneumatic problems. Moreover such prior devices have been rather complicated to assemble and disassemble, thus making them rather difficult to clean and repair.
It is an object of this invention, therefore, to provide an improved sampler of the type described which is relatively simple and inexpensive to manufacture and install, and yet is extremely reliable when used in the lines of pressurized systems.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved fixed volume sampler which operates to take predetermined samples independently of any line pressure fluctuations.
Still another object of this invention is to provide an improved, electrically operated, fixed volume sampler of the type described which has a minimal amount of moving parts, and which relies solely on gravity for discharge of fluid samples from the sampler.